1. Field
Various communication systems may benefit from notifications of network information. For example, cellular optimization may be accomplished by selective use of a data technique by applications on network devices, which may further benefit from notifications that may reduce the need for external data requests, used in coordination with application observations of current network conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media optimizer in the core network cannot cause certain streaming applications to perform certain adaptations that are solely controlled by the application in the client. This may be true, for example, for adaptation of whether to prefill or only download video just in time where within these protocols the next section of video can only be downloaded when the user equipment (UE) App/application sends a requested uniform resource locator (URL) corresponding to the next section of video. A browsing gateway is one example of a media optimizer. Some media optimizers may sit outside of the evolved packet core (EPC). These approaches may require that the UE have knowledge of radio access network conditions or core network traffic conditions, and these conditions may vary over time.
In current wireless communication systems, wireless network utilization may be, on average, only about 30% during a busy time, meaning that the network is 70% idle. With authorized shared access (ASA) and continuing bursty user traffic patterns, this large amount of idle resources may be targeted for use by various applications.
Wireless traffic of particular interest may be traffic with requirements for high bit rates, low latency, high consistency of coverage, and/or low network utilization for purposes such as prefetching. However, wireless resources may be increasingly intermittent, for example, due to ASA, small cells, real-time video, and very high bit rate services at the edge of loaded cells.
Techniques for identifying coverage holes exist. Additional capacity/coverage can be added, for example, through additional small cells, and in some cases remote electrical tilt of antennas. However, higher bit rate applications may not always be able to function well across the entire wireless system.
A knowledge server architecture may be provided to answer queries regarding network conditions. For example, with a knowledge server architecture, applications may be able to use a uniform resource locator (URL) to query the knowledge server. In response, the knowledge server can provide network insights, involving, for example, whether now is a good time to perform prefetching, for example due to low network utilization or loading and/or likely network limitations.
However, there may be a waste of radio frequency (RF) resources when applications (Apps) are slow to discover newly available resources. On the other hand, it may waste both RF resources and UE battery if an App repeatedly tests or queries a network or server regarding network conditions. Similarly, it may waste a user's time for the user to tap on an application and then wait to see if it will work. Additionally, when an application is slow to discover changed network conditions, then the application may continue with behavior which is no longer appropriate. Examples might include continuing toward an area of a coverage hole, or continuing to prefetch.
Lack of coverage or lack of adequate cellular over the air performance may be an element of customer experience concerns, and customer experience management (CEM). From a consumer perspective, the consumer over an interval of time will typically learn that, in particular locations, calls will consistently drop. For example, for a particular user such locations might include a particular portion of one route to the cafeteria or between home and work. Consequently, this typical user may simply avoid placing calls in these areas, and may endeavor to complete calls prior to entering these areas. Improving wireless coverage/eliminating coverage holes within cellular systems can be a resource intensive process for the operator. For example, one expensive example would be where the operator has deployed an additional small cell.
When the customer service provider or wireless infrastructure provider rectifies a coverage hole, it may do so in order to improve customer experience and/or customer satisfaction. However, for existing customers that are already consistently or habitually avoiding real-time wireless usage in these regions, the customer experience improvement may be greatly diminished or altogether avoided.